Car Crash Rey Mysterio One Shot
by KrisTheStars32
Summary: What will happen when Rey's girlfriend gets into a car crash? Rey Mysertio/OC I don't own any of the characters.


I sat in my last class. I hated taking Spanish but I spoke it fluently so the class was easy. I looked at my phone for the correct time. I noticed my phone the missed called icon, new voicemail icon and new text icon. 1 missed call: my boyfriend Rey. The new voicemail will have to wait 10 minutes. I checked the text message. From Rey's son Dominick.

_Hey Nadia! Can I have some friends over after skool 2day?_

I texted back.

_Did ur dad say it's k? im not going bhind his bak n say yes._

_Yeah I did he said 2 ask u_

_K fine. But they cant stay long cuz u have tht sleepover l8r._

_Thanks Nadia cul_

_Yeah cul bye_

I hated the last 10 minutes. They were too long. Finally after the teacher dismissed the class, I went to my car and drove to get Rey's kids. As I waited I listened to Rey's voice on the voicemail.

"_hey baby it's me! I wanted to say that im here and im safe. I really miss you so ill call later tonight babe. I love you. Bye" _

I sighed and blinked away tears.

"Hey Nadia!" the car door opened.

"Hey guys" I greeted the kids. I started the car once all the kids were buckled in and the doors were shut.

"Nadia is something wrong?" Alaiah, who was sitting behind the driver's seat, asked.

"No. your dad got to North Carolina safely. He's ok." I answered.

"I'm sorry Naida. He'll be back soon."

"We can only hope." I said. The car started slipping. "Stupid weather." The car slipped and slide. I remember blacking out. I woke up to a cold breeze. I saw a white air bag stained by blood. I panicked.

"Alaiah? Dominick? Kids?" I screamed. I fought my way out of the car. I stumbled.

"Hey Joey! Come on we have another one." I looked around there was blood on the use to be white snow. I felt two arms and a blanket on both sides of me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Jane look at her." One of the paramedics yelled. I was shoved into an ambulance. I was rushed to the E.R.

"Ok. Nadia Kanellis. We are just going to give you some stitches and then you'll be on your way." The doctor stated.

"What happened to the kids? Are they ok? are they alive?" I asked.

"they survived. But their injuries were more serious then yours." He answered. He finished the stitches. "Your lucky you didn't have a miscarriage." After he cleaned up, I walked into the waiting room.

"Nadia!" I could hear a pretty upset Rey.

"I'm sorry." I said to him when he came to me.

"Nadia! I cant believe you! You could have killed them! Dominick had to get emergency surgery. I cant believe you! Your damn lucky I'm not gonna press charges. Those are my kids. My kids and you could have killed them. You were reckless in the car." Rey yelled at me.

"I know what I did wrong! I know they are your kids! But since their mom left them I have always been there for them. I'm like their mom. They are like my own. I treat them like my own. I didn't mean for that car to crash it was the weather. You know I wouldn't do it on purpose. I was not reckless today. I wasn't drunk I wasn't on anything. The road was icy and the car slipped." I was so close to tears "I'm so sorry. Maybe your life would be better without me and your kid."

"You can not take my kids away from their father."

"Who said kids? I said kid." I muttered. I grabbed my keys and walked over to Maria, Kris, and Khloe.

"Are you ok?" my sister Kris asked. I shook my head no. they hugged me, "I'll be right back."

~Rey's POV ~

I watched as the love of my life walked away and out of my life. She went over to her older sisters. They hugged her and then Kris walked over to me.

"I can't believe you Rey! You love her! You just dumped her."

"I know." I said. "I'm mad with her. She could have killed my kids."

"She didn't do it on purpose. She told you the roads were icy. It could have happened to anyone. Look, she's lucky that she didn't have a miscarriage. You guys could have had your first kid together. But no." she walked away. I watched as Kris left with Nadia.


End file.
